Contemplations
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: crossover between AtsBtvscharmed.songfic. "The Chronicles of Life and Death" by Good Charlotte.just some thoughts i'm sure the characters have had.please R&R!


**A/N: hey all! sorry i haven't written in awhile. i've had a MAJOR case of writer's block. this is a songfic i did awhile ago and decided to put up. song is "The Chronicles of Life and Death" by Good Charlottte. hope you like it!**

**Contemplations**

_Angel POV_

_You come in cold, you're covered in blood_

_They're all so happy you've arrived_

_The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom_

_She sets you free into this life_

Angel sat in his office and thought deeply. He remembered his childhood. He had been so innocent, ignorant of the evil in this world.

Cordy had been innocent too. Now she's dead.

Doyle had known the evil in the world and that still didn't help him. He was the first one to die in the field.

Gunn had had a hard life. He had learned early on the coldness in this city.

Fred…poor, sweet Fred…so smart and beautiful…but that had led to her demise.

Lorne had always loved music. He had come to this dimension for it; all he found was death and destruction.

My miracle child, Connor, growing up in a hell dimension…so violent was his childhood he became a psychotic killer.

Wesley had been a prim and proper Englishman. Then he came to L.A. and became what he is today: a killer.

_And where do you go_

_With no destination, no map to guide you_

_Wouldn't you know?_

_That it doesn't matter; we all end up the same_

Illyria had been a goddess, worshipped and adored by many. Now she walked around the building in a shell, a shadow of her former greatness.

Harmony had been the popular girl that whined a lot, now she is the vampire girl that whines a lot.

Last and certainly least, we have Spike, who grew up not knowing his father or even love. Then he is turned and doomed to suffer all eternity without what he desires most…love. He gets a soul in hopes of changing that but nothing results of it except more guilt than ever before.

_These are the Chronicles of Life and Death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world, and you go out just the same_

_Today could be the best day of your life_

_Buffy POV_

_Money talks in this world _

_That's what idiots will say_

_But you'll find out, that this world_

_Is just an idiots parade_

Buffy sat in her room, remembering when her biggest worry had been winning prom queen, now I worry more about whether I'll live another day. She thought about all those who had helped her with her never-ending fight…

Willow…geeky, mousey Willow…now a powerful Wicca…

Xander…goofy, funny Xander…forever doomed to have only one eye. I can only imagine his pain at the loss of Anya…

_Before you go, you've got some questions and you want answers_

_But now you're old, cold covered in blood, right back to where you started from_

Giles…bookworm…Watcher…my father figure…who has seen more than he ever thought he would…

She thought about everyone who had lost their lives for the cause…all gone.

_These are the Chronicles of Life and Death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world and you go out just the same_

_Today could be the worst day of you life_

_Piper POV_

Piper sat in her club and thought of how sweet she and her sisters had been when they were small and now we have demons to deal on a regular basis. She sighed. Leo's insane, Phoebe's having love problems, Paige is running Magic School, I have to take care of my kids and this club, Daryl isn't exactly an ally anymore, and to top it off, Prue, Andy, and Chris are dead.

_These are the Chronicles of Life and Death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world, and you go out just the same_

_Today could be the best day of,_

_Today could be the worst day of,_

_Today could be the last day of your life_

_It's your life_

_Your life_

All three of these unusual contemplators knew one thing for sure. 'Hell on Earth' is not just a saying. It's the truth.


End file.
